White Eyed Beast
by Numara
Summary: SakuraNeji. Jealousy. Mentions of Kiba. 'Isn't that cute? Neji-kun is jealous.'


Summary- Sakura/Neji. Jealousy. Mentions of Kiba. "Isn't that cute? _Neji-kun_ is jealous".

Disclaimer- Don't own the series or the characters mentioned, Kishimoto does. I only own the plot.

* * *

0.0.0.0

Neji sighed softly as he slowly walked out of his bathroom. He couldn't believe they were actually, _finally _throwing a party in celebration of his cousin's engagement to the villages self proclaimed "Number One Hyper-Active Ninja".

You'd have to be a complete idiot, or Uzamaki Naruto, to not realize Hinata's affection toward the blonde. He had hardly believed it himself when they had first gotten together, believing that blonde was too much of an idiot to ever figure out about his cousins' feelings, and that Hinata was too shy to even admit them to him.

Still, the Hyuuga prodigy had to admit that the fox-boy was probably perfect for his timid cousin.

'At least he _better_ be', Neji found himself thinking as he eyed the clothing Sakura had laid out for him on their bed. 'I wonder where she is anyway.' he thought, as he pulled on brown trousers. He remembered somewhat about her wandering off about thirty minutes ago, complaining about how long it was going to take her to get ready.

'She's probably still complaining', he smirked as he picked up his tie. Eying it wearily, he contemplated asking Sakura to put it on for him. He hated having to put on the irritating piece of clothing, and could never get the knotting right either. Besides, somehow Sakura had ended up being better at doing it than he had. But it still always annoyed him to have to breakdown and ask her to do it for him.

Making a quick decision, he walked out the door in search of the medicnin. She had been very secretive about what she was going to wear, which was odd, considering she'd never bothered to hide her clothing before. Something about 'making sure she looked prettier than him' or something like that.

He snapped out of his thoughts upon reaching the guest room, which she had inhabited so "she could make a spectacular entrance", as he had recalled her saying.

"Sakura, I need you to do something for me, and are you ready yet?" He asked while knocking on her door.

"……"

"Sakura…?"

"………"

"SAKURA!"

"HOLD ON DAMMIT!"

Neji glared at the door, all the while wondering what could take her so long to simply put on a dress, and at the very least do her hair nicely. "Hold on for a minute please! I just need to fix my hair." she yelled through the door, and Neji snorted. Glancing irritably down at his watch he saw that the only had 20 minutes left until the party, and he knew how much of a stickler Hiashi was for being on time.

"No Sakura, we only have 20 minutes left, and it's important that were on time." He replied annoyed.

"Well, then why don't you finish whatever it is you need to finish, and let me finish what _I_need to finish." She replied smartly through the door. Neji could tell she was smirking behind the mahogany door without activating the Byaakugan.

Neji rolled his eyes. "Fine, you can stay in that room and finish getting ready for another twenty minutes if that pleases you, but I'm leaving NOW." If the two years he spent together with Sakura, and the seven years he had known her before meant anything she would get angry at this. As if on cue, Sakura replied hurriedly. "NO! You can't just LEAVE, do you have ANY idea how LONG it took me to get my hair and makeup like this!?"

Neji smirked at how predictable she could be sometimes. "Fine, then hurry up or I really _will_leave without you." He could here her rushing around the room as she spoke, cursing as she almost tripped over the dresser, and finishing up her makeup. "Alright, alright, now you're going to be upset that I didn't take the proper time and care to fix myself up". Neji rolled his eyes, but found himself stopping as soon as she opened the door.

He raised his eyebrows as she stood in front of him in a green, flowing halter dress with a long, plunging neckline that definitely reached farther down her stomach than he should have been comfortable with, and was so long that the dress itself was dragging behind her on the floor. Her hair was up in a messy bun on the top of her head, and was being held up with two senbon. To put it simply, she looked _good._

To damn good to be in front of a bunch of greasy men, most of whom were single, and who would be eyeing her like a piece of meat.

Sakura grinned at Neji's expression. "So do you like it?" she asked coyly, twirling the fabric in her hands all the while noticing his mouth was still slightly agape. Neji flushed, as he quickly looked away. "I…think you should change. NOW."

Whatever Sakura was expecting it certainly wasn't that, and she was infuriated by it.

"WHAT!?" Neji knew by the tone of her voice he should just walk away, as fast as he could if he wanted to live, but he was going to make his point, and if it meant facing her fury then he would suck it up, and take it like a man.

Or at least, try to.

"You heard me, that dress is _way_to revealing to be wearing in public, and I, nor will my Uncle, I'm sure, stand for it." Neji could've sworn he heard a snap as Sakura walked so close to him they were almost touching. As he peered down at her he knew he should've ran out of the room when he had the chance, there was nothing but absolute and complete rage in his lovers eyes.

"Are you, OUT OF YOUR MIND!?" She bellowed and he thought he felt the room shake a little. "Do you have ANY idea, how LONG it took me to get ready, and how MUCH MONEY it took me to BUY THIS DRESS!?" She shouted the last three words and he saw her knuckles turn white from making a fist so hard. "And NOW your telling me I'm NOT ALLOWED TO WEAR IT, because it's a little FUCKING REVEALING!?!? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? I'LL SHOW YOU REVEALING!!!"

Neji glared right back at her. At nervous as he was about her intentions, he wanted to get his point across before he ended up in the E.R. "Will you _listen_to me!? I don't want you to wear that dress, because I don't want any other men _looking at you!" _As soon as her anger had come, it vanished, and was suddenly replaced with a sly smirk. Neji swallowed nervously while trying to maintain a rough exterior; but somehow her looking happy was scarier than the anger he had originally been expecting.

"Isn't that cute? _Neji-kun_is JEALOUS!" She said in a mocking sing-song voice, as she put her hands on her hips. "I don't know what you're jealous about_Neji-kun,_It's not like I'm just gonna leave you for someone else…well, _maybe_if Kiba-san asked…"A thoughtful look appeared on her face and Neji could feel his anger returning.

"I am NOT jealous! I…I just don't see the need for you to wear such a revealing outfit…"Neji trailed off, realizing that didn't sound convincing at all. Maybe if he was lucky she'd buy it.

Sakura snorted, "Sure your not, and you didn't seem at all that bothered by my '_killer_ bod'." Her smirk returned, and Neji flushed at being caught staring. 'Wait a minute!' he thought anger returning with a vengeance. She was his woman! He shouldn't be embarrassed at being caught looking, he should be able to do it all night long if he wanted to and he would _slaughter_any other man that even _thought_about it. And if she didn't like, well then that was too darn bad.

'And that speech went so nicely in my head too,' he thought, 'it's a shame I'm too much of a prideful chicken to tell her though.'

Neji silently cursed his Hyuuga pride.

"Ah, don't worry about it Neji-kun, if your lucky I'll let you rock my "killer bod" when we come home." She smiled coyly and traced a finger up his shirt-clad chest before quickly walking towards the door.

Neji stared after her back as he felt a weird mixture of annoyance and excitement wash over him. He smirked and slowly walked towards the door.

_Neji – 1 _

_Kiba- 0 _

Somehow everything in the world felt right again.


End file.
